When using a shopping cart with an infant seat (e.g., an infant car seat), users will place the infant seat in a basket or on a seat of the shopping cart. In both instances, safety of an infant in the infant seat is compromised. When placed in the basket, minimal space is provided to place items therein and the possibility exists of accidentally placing items on top of the infant. When placed on the seat, the infant seat can easily fall off the shopping cart or cause the entire shopping cart to be unstable and tip over.